


Closer when you're not around

by selfinduced



Series: ways to say i love you [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/selfinduced
Summary: Alexander Gideon Lightwood: feat. his phone.or:The nosy mundane had been right--Jace was striking even among shadowhunters, and everyone, including photographers working in the shadow world, had started to notice.





	Closer when you're not around

**Author's Note:**

> Co-created with [willowsmarika](http://willowsmarika.tumblr.com) who not only put up with my 4am desire to recreate the contents of Alec's phone, but actually did it for me--most graphics, formatting, and all patient handholding are by her. [Click here for her sparkly version on tumblr](https://foshriizzle.tumblr.com/post/166846172099/willowsmarika-alexander-gideon-lightwood-feat) and on the pics themselves for full size versions!

 

 

"Who is that? What TV show is _he_ in?" 

Alec is eighteen and trekking through Tokyo on his way to a site that can't be portalled into and the local mundane trains are too crowded to for an invisibility glamor to be effective. He forces himself to not react by getting up and walking away and reminds himself she's probably harmless.

"It's just--my friend." He clicks the lockscreen away, but of course, his home screen is another recent photo of Jace.   
  
---  
  
[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/357904172114247683/358352120912674816/iphonehomescreen.jpg)  
  
"Boyfriend, huh?"

"Umm. I'm not." Alec finds himself stuttering.

"Dude it's cool. It's the 21st century, no one cares." The girl beams at him, "He's  _so_  cute. Like, hot cute, not goofy cute. Those photos look professional."

Alec would beg to differ that the Clave most certainly cares, but he nods shortly at her instead, relieved when she doesn't initiate any more invasive mundie smalltalk before she leaves and Alec can scoot closer to the window and browse his phone in peace.  
  
[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/371449658037370891/372994350369734676/image.png)  
  
The nosy mundane had been right--Jace is striking even among shadowhunters, and everyone, including photographers working in the shadow world, has started to notice. Some of these photos are professional. Changing his phone settings is a luxury Alec is allowing himself because he's thousands of miles away from everyone who knows him, or Jace, or what is or isn't allowed. Here, he can have this small but irrepressible warmth rising inside him when Jace starts texting him.   
  
It's night for him on this side of the world, but he knows Jace has just woken up back home, is reaching for Alec first thing in the morning the same way Alec always reaches for him, and that in a few hours he'll fall asleep to Jace's voice in his ear. Closer somehow, than when he's sleeping in the next room.  
  
 

 

 

 


End file.
